digimon_adventure_anime_english_dubfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimi
Mimi Tachikawa is... This first section is called a lead. You'll want to fill it with the most important aspects of the character's life. Think about a newspaper article. Put the best stuff up front! Biography History Season 1 The Devimon Saga In And So It Begins..., Mimi was joined by Sora and five boys at summer camp. Suddenly, a snowstorm hit the campsite when they got some Digivices and were sent to the Digital World. There, she met Tanemon who digivolved to Palmon to help fight a Kwagumon. In Togemon in Toy Town, Mimi and Palmon came across a place called Toy Town led by Monzaemon who abducted the other DigiDestined and their partners. When Palmon became Togemon for the first time, it turned out that he had a Black Gear embedded in him which influenced his heart and turned him evil. In Evil Shows His Face, the kids met Devimon who separated the DigiDestined on several places around File Island. When she and Palmon landed in A Clue from the Digi-Past, Mimi ran into Izzy and Tentomon at a temple where they made a discovery about the Digivices together. In the events of The Legend of the DigiDestined, the duo revealed this to Tai and the two brothers. After Devimon's defeat, Mimi was already tired of the fighting but kept going regardless. The Etemon Saga When the Digidestined met Gennai in Departure for a New Continent, they set off to find some crests and ran into Etemon in the next episode. In The Crest of Sincerity, Mimi and Sora confronted Kokatorimon and she got her Crest when the Digidestined were safe. In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, the Digidestined battled Etemon which got the gang separated from Tai. The Myotismon Saga During the events of Princess Karaoke, Mimi was pampered like a princess by some Otamamon and Gekomon who wanted ShogunGekomon to be awoken by her lovely voice. When Tai and Joe found out about this, she treated them badly only to be awoken to a nightmare involving Devimon and Etemon by Sora which made her realize her selfishness. When she repented, she awoke the Ultimate who was ungrateful to her. Unbeknownst to her, this was part of a ploy by DemiDevimon to keep the DigiDestined separated. Much later, when Myotismon searched for the 8th DigiDestined child in Flower Power, Mimi and her parents were captured by his Bakemon and held at Big Sight along with Sora and a bunch of other people. During a failed riot, Palmon digivolved all the way to her Ultimate form, Lilymon who defeated DarkTyrannomon. The failure of the rebellion resulted in Mimi being recaptured until Tai saved her in Wizardmon's Gift. After the defeat of VenomMyotismon in The Battle for Earth, the DigiDestined saw what looked like the distorted Digital World and went back to find out what it was and stop the threat. The Dark Masters Saga In Enter the Dark Masters, Mimi and the other Digidestined returned to the Digital World only to find Chuumon warning them about the Dark Masters and explaining that most of the Digital World is in ruins thanks to them. Upon encountering Piedmon for the first time, Mimi whined, causing the Dark Master leader to try to kill her with Chuumon stepping right into it. As the gang was saved by Piximon who died taking on all 4 Dark Masters, they walked into the territory of MetalSeadramon. In Seasick and Tired, the Digidestined ran for what seemed to be a luxurious beach shack. As Mimi and Joe fell behind, it turned out to be a good thing as MetalSeadramon and Scorpiomon tricked the kids and knocked everyone else out to finish them. Upon seeing that Mimi and Joe were missing, MetalSeadramon set Scorpiomon on them but he was defeated. The two Digidestined saved everyone else in the nick of time. Later, as it was Puppetmon's turn, Mimi was growing tired of the fighting causing her and Joe to leave everyone else in The Ultimate Clash. In Etemon's Comeback Tour, the duo saved Ogremon's life and healed him, causing him to turn over a new leaf. When they met with MetalEtemon, they were saved by a newly digivolved Leomon. In Ogremon's Honor, MetalEtemon tried to kill Mimi with SaberLeomon taking the full blast and dying after the villain was defeated. Before he died however, Leomon noticed Puppetmon's forest disintegrating, correctly assuming that the others defeated him. While the others wanted to go to Primary Village to find Leomon's Digi-Egg, Ogremon warned them that the Dark Masters destroyed it. This perked Mimi back into action, causing her and the others, joined by Otamamon and Gekomon to find other surviving friends for when it was Piedmon's turn to attack. Neither Mimi nor Joe were seen during Machinedramon's battle. Yet, in Joe's Battle, they saw his city vanishing after the others defeated him. Upon arrival at Primary Village, the kids learned Ogremon was right and recruited Elecmon into their group of Freedom Fighters. In Piedmon's Last Jest, Mimi arrived with everyone she found just in time to stop him and his Vilemon. The Apocalymon Saga After the final battle with Apocalymon in The Fate of Two Worlds, Palmon was very reluctant to say goodbye to Mimi yet was the last one to go do so, hoping to see her again. Season 2 The Digimon Emperor Saga Partner Palmon Behind the scenes * Mimi's Season 1 character is a lot like that of Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit in Sonic the Hedgehog. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:DigiDestined Category:Females Category:Only Children Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 DigiDestined Category:Tri DigiDestined Category:Season 2 Characters